Une nuit agitée
by Ranne-Chan
Summary: Ce qu'il se passe quand un lapin fatigué doit héberger un panda énervé.


Salut XD Petit OS écrit à presque quatre heure du mat' entre deux chapitres et publié aussitôt , alors soyez pas trop lapidaires sur les fautes please XD

Les personnages et les personnes de Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartiennent pas. Et si vous lisez ceci... Pardon

Rating T pour une scène plus ou moins explicite ^^" (Marky, ne lis pas ça, ok ? XD)

Merci à Mawi, qui s'est improvisée bêta lectrice fatiguée XD

Je voulais tenter un pairing encore jamais exploité entre Antoine en lapin et Maître panda, le résultat est... bah vous verrez XD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« On m'a dit que je pouvais être ce que je voulais, alors je suis devenu... un lapin. »

Antoine finit le tournage de son trente-quatrième what the cut et s'allongea sur son lit avant de s'attaquer au montage, sans se changer. Il était épuisé.

C'est donc un lapin qu'il alla ouvrir à la porte qui venait de sonner.

Un panda bien connu entra en fulminant sa rage.

« -Je t'en pris, entre... » Souffla Antoine en refermant la porte, mi-désespéré mi-amusé.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'homme en kigurumi débarquait chez lui en pleine nuit. Ces derniers temps il supportait de moins en moins bien l'ambiance chez les Sommet, surtout depuis que le hippie et la fille s'étaient « trouvés », en rajoutant à la cacophonie nocturne qu'imposaient le patron et le geek qu'il entendait jusque sa grotte. Il voulait juste dormir bon sang !

Il déversa toute sa haine avant de se stopper subitement.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fous déguisé en lapin ?

-Je suis un lapin ! » S'amusa Antoine, trop heureux de pouvoir stopper ce flot continu de parole, bien qu'il était à chaque fois ravi d'accueillir le panda chez lui. Il chantait si bien, et ses yeux... Bref, il appréciait sa présence. Peut être plus que nécessaire, ce qui était malsain sachant qu'il était l'une des personnalités de Mathieu, quoi que ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout après réflexion, il avait toujours trouvé cet homme plutôt séduisant. Il chassa ces pensées de son esprit fatigué, et sourit à l'animal.

Il l'invita à s'installer dans sa chambre, comme d'habitude. Le panda accepta, détaillant toujours le déguisement du jeune homme.

Le chanteur s'installa sur le matelas, en bas du lit d'Antoine, sur lequel était posé son propriétaire. La chambre était plongée dans le noir et le silence, au grand bonheur de l'animal fatigué. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'assoupir. Les bras croisés derrière sa tête, il lança :

« -Tu compte dormir avec ce déguisement ?

-Et toi avec ce kigurumi ?

-Mais... Je suis un panda.

-Et moi un lapin, alors fais pas chier. »

Le ton se voulait sec mais le sourire dans la voix d'Antoine n'échappa au panda mélomane.

Antoine se tourna vers le panda en s'appuyant sur son coude gauche.

Il le distinguait dans le noir, sa fourrure noir et blanche aidant.

Sans réfléchir, il laissa son bras droit effleurer l'animal.

« -Antoine ?! »

L'injonction fit sursauter le concerné, bien trop près du bord du lit, qui tomba sur le panda.

« -Désolé. » Rougit le lapin en se levant.

Le panda le retint par le bras. Il le voyait étonnamment bien malgré l'obscurité. Peut-être qu'il arriverait à lui dire enfin la véritable raison de ses venues nocturnes.

« -Tu peux rester là. » chuchota t-il, aussi rouge que son ami, le contraignant à rester assit à cheval sur lui.

Antoine ne put s'empêcher de se gratter une oreille dans un mouvement plus qu'adorable.

Le panda glissa une main derrière le cou du jeune homme, et approcha lentement, ne voulant pas brusquer le lapin.

L'être aux grandes oreilles posa sa main sur celle qui le tenait, il passa son autre bras derrière le cou de l'animal protégé et parcourut rapidement la distance restantes entre leurs visages.

Le baiser fut d'abord doux, puis une langue se fraya un chemin vers la sienne, l'invitant à jouer. Il explora alors la bouche de magnifique panda, caressant ses lèvres, le goûtant, apprenant à découvrir ce lieu inconnu. Le panda gémit et passa son bras libre derrière la taille du lapin, le collant à lui. Il se sentit de plus en plus serré dans son déguisement, alors que l'érection naissante de son ami se frottait lascivement contre la sienne. Il mordilla les lèvres du panda, déclenchant un nouveau concert de gémissement. Il s'éloigna pour laisser respirer sa victime, qui en profita pour placer quelques mots.

« -Antoine... Je dois te... dire...

-Oui ? » répondit-il d'une voix particulièrement rauque.

« -Je... Ne suis... pas le panda... » Avoua Mathieu, à regret.

Antoine recula, haletant, et l'invita à poursuivre.

« -J'ai acheté un kigurumi... Je ne savais pas... Comment...

-Je vais t'avouer quelques chose aussi... - Chuchota Antoine en se baissant vers l'oreille de son ami – Je ne suis pas vraiment un lapin en fait... »

Sa bouche accapara aussitôt celle de son ami qui avait tirée en arrière sa capuche d'animal.

Soulagé, Mathieu serra le corps de son ami et se donna tout entier.

La nuit ne fut pas reposante, mais aucun des deux youtubers ne voulaient réellement dormir après tout.

* * *

Désolée XD

Review ? ^^


End file.
